Amy vs Ruby
Amy vs Ruby is ZackAttackX's one hundred and sixty-sixth DBX. Description Sonic the Hedgehog vs RWBY! Which speedy team leader will run away with the win? Intro Fight Location: Emerald Forest - RWBY. Amy hid within a bush, lying in wait. The trap was set. Any moment now, Orbot and Cubot would come strolling through, and when they did, BAM! She would strike down upon them with great vengeance and furious anger. She ducked into the bush and waited. She then heard a rustling sound coming from nearby. "This is it!" she thought, readying her Piko Piko hammer. Meanwhile, Ruby Rose was wandering through the forest as well. It felt like such a long time ago when she last entered this forest, the last time being when Team RWBY was formed. But she wasn't here for a nostalgia trip, she was here for training. The huntress walked around hunting for a horde of Grimm when she saw a bush rustling nearby. Perfect! Ruby aimed her weapon at the bush and fired a round of Dust at it. The blast hit the mark, but it wasn't a Grimm, it was Amy. The hedgehog leaped out of her hiding spot and charged at Ruby. HERE WE GO! Ruby blocked Amy's hammer strike, shoving the hedgehog back and transforming her weapon into its scythe form. She planting it into the ground and fired three vials of Dust at her foe. Amy swatted each shot away before Spin Dashing into Ruby's chest, knocking her back. Ruby flipped in the air and recovered, laying down fire at her opponent. Amy used her speed to evade the shots, leaping up after Ruby. As Amy raised her hammer over her head to smack Ruby with it, the huntress repositioned herself to be facing upwards, catching the hammer with her scythe and pulling it out of Amy's grip. She then fired a shot downwards and used the momentum to kick Amy in the ribs with a drop kick. Ruby then used her Semblance to breach the hedgehog's flank, slashing her across the back several times with her scythe before striking her with a leg drop, planting Amy into the ground. The hedgehog hit the floor hard, and Ruby fired a shot behind her again to give herself momentum behind her attack. She swung downwards with her scythe, but Amy rolled away from the attack, which trapped Crescent Rose into the ground momentarily. Amy used this opportunity to pelt Ruby with several Homing Attacks, then she struck the huntress in the chin with a somersault kick, knocking her into the air. Amy then leaped up at Ruby and grabbed onto the huntress' hood, swinging her around before hurling her towards a stone pillar. Ruby hit the pillar spine first and dropped to a knee, while Amy grabbed her hammer and swung it around on the spot, creating a pink tornado that ripped up some of the terrain and yanked Ruby into it. Ruby found herself on the receiving end of a beatdown from uprooted trees and boulders before she used her Semblance to send herself upwards, freeing herself from the tornado. She landed on top of a tree branch and quickly swapped her weapon from scythe mode to sniper rifle mode. She loaded vials of Fire Dust and shot down at Amy. The first shot hit her in the torso, the second she rolled away from. The Dust round hit a tree behind the hedgehog, which quickly erupted into flames. Amy rushed towards the tree Ruby had taken point in and slammed it with her hammer, breaking it in two and forcing Ruby to move. She descended a few paces away from Amy and loaded a vial of Electric Dust. Amy ran at Ruby, who immediately fired her Dust round into her foe's chest, shocking and stunning the hedgehog for the time being. She then slammed Amy in the chin with her weapon to send her into the air. As she did this, Ruby swapped Crescent Rose to its scythe function, leaping up at Amy and attacking her with several strikes from her weapon. That was until Amy blocked one of her strikes and slugged her in the ribs with her hammer, then smacked Ruby downwards with a second hammer shot. Ruby hit the ground hard, Aura reserved drained. Amy then rushed in with a Spin Dash before Ruby could respond, cutting the huntress across the chest and knocking her towards the burning tree. As Ruby tried to stand up, Amy dashed towards her, hammer poised for Ruby's chin. The huntress quickly raised her scythe and blocked the attack and the two engaged in a brief lock. Eventually, Ruby twirled Crescent Rose's barrel towards Amy's chest and shot her with a blast of Electric Dust, paralyzing the hedgehog long enough for Ruby to fire a shot behind and and deliver a fatal crosscut across Amy's chest, splitting the hedgehog's chest open. As this happened, the burning tree collapsed on top of her, crushing her under its weight. Ruby retracted her weapon and clutched the cut across her chest. She looked behind her at the damage her battle had done to the nearby area. Before anyone showed up, the huntress took off in a blizzard of rose petals. DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:Leaders themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:'Web Show vs Video Game' Themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Rooster Teeth vs SEGA themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Speed Themed DBX Fights